


Chronicles of Sirillion: Overview

by free2excel



Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Height Differences, High Fantasy, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Plot, Straight Shota, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Worldbuilding, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: A brief overview of the world of Sirillion and its denizens.Chronicles of Sirillion is a series of one-shots depicting the lives and relations of people living within the fantasy realm of Sirillion; mostly with a straight shota focus, but other characters and events will be depicted. Due to the nature of the one shots, the content will change based on the characters and situations of each story, but I'll try and keep the tags updated.If you enjoy anything you read here please don't hesitate to leave a comment! I love hearing what you think! ^^
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672972
Kudos: 7





	Chronicles of Sirillion: Overview

**Author's Note:**

> You don't necessarily need to read this overview! It's just a brief rundown of the world for those looking for more context. Please see the Sirillion Collection for one-shots; I will try and keep this overview updated as the world expands! ^^

**A Brief Overview of the Realm of Sirillion**

The Realm of Sirillion consists of two islands surrounded by The Great Sea. Overall, Siriliion is home to a diverse range of creatures and monsters, from goblins to elves and everything in between. As anywhere, Sirillion has hardly known peace and is constantly changing over the years.

The small island on the West of Sirillion is called Guo; its people are oriental in nature and largely separated from the Mainland. Though contact is maintained with the inhabitants of Guo, the matters their people contend with are largely different than those which the lords of the Mainland concern themselves with.

The Mainland is the body of land which dominates Sirillion. Its people are diverse and have a multitude of cultures, beliefs, experiences and secrets. The Empire of Papurakia has largely controlled the centre of the mainland for hundreds of years to varying degrees of success, but has always been a constant among the citizens of Sirillion. It acts as the focal point of trade and culture to many Sirillion's peoples; all roads move through the Empire. The Southern Reaches are the lands to the south of the Mainland. It is believed that long-forgotten Empires once ruled here but have since been abandoned as the area is rife with treasure and monsters. The people who live here are viewed as uncivilized by the northerners and often live in small nomadic tribes. While the North has often attempted to colonize and expand into the south, its progress has been slow and cumbersome as climate and supply factors often interfere with their expansion.

The Great Sea surrounds all of Sirillion and is home to various sea races, gargantuan monstrosities and rich-seeking pirates. There are some small islands and lands in the Great Sea. Though many explorers have sought to discover new lands in the great expanses of The Great Sea, few have lived to report their findings (if there were any, that is).


End file.
